Sé sincero contigo mismo
by Misao Siao
Summary: tan solo déjame decirte algo… si tu no logras reprimir tu orgullo, es decir que jamás amarás a nadie… ¿eres sincero con lo que sientes tu mismo?...Hay sentimientos que a veces no se pueden reprimir, pero tambien es cierto que hay personas que lo pueden ca


**Autora: Misao Siao**

**Declairmers: **--tan solo déjame decirte algo… si tu no logras reprimir tu orgullo, es decir que jamás amarás a nadie… ¿eres sincero con lo que sientes tu mismo?...-

Hay sentimientos que a veces no se pueden reprimir, pero tambien es cierto que hay personas que lo pueden cambiar…

--Tezuka… ¿me amas?...-

(Esta es la primera historia que publico en esta pagina, espero hacerlo bien, e ir mejorando mientras aprendo n.n)

"**Se sincero contigo mismo"**

(The prince of tennis)

Capitulo 1 "una ilución"

Sus ojos se suavizaban por el cansancio, denotando los paisajes nocturnos de la carretera, transparentados a través del cristal que se movían incansablemente al compás del recorrido que seguía el micro. Bostezo pesadamente frunciendo sus facciones, al tiempo que logro suavizarlas por completo, mirando hacia un costado, para encontrar a todos los titulares del equipo profundamente dormidos. Se quito los lentes, guardándolos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, para luego relajar sus músculos sobre el asiento, apoyando su cabeza en el vidrio. Cambio la posición una 2da, 3era y hasta 4ta vez sintiéndose incomodo a cada una de ellas. Sentía algo extraño dentro que no podía definirlo bien; una sensación rara entre nerviosismo y miedo. Se acercaba el campeonato por el que más se habían preparado y la razón del viaje que estaban haciendo, "El Campeonato por la Copa de la Confederación'' (mejor conocido en todo el país como CCC), el cual reunía a todos aquellos equipos que habían clasificado en los regionales par competir a nivel nacional e internacional. Algo le era extraño de comprender, sabia que todo el plantel se había preparado extremadamente pero aun así, sentir algo de nervios de cómo serian los demás jugadores le era inevitable de evadir de sus pensamientos.

Giro nuevamente su rostro hacia la ventanilla viendo el la línea del horizonte algo mas clara que desde hace unos momentos. Se acomodo con la intención e dormir un poco ya que gracias a sus cálculos llegarían en unas 2 horas más.

Suspiro con pesadez antes de cerrar sus ojos y dejarse profundizar por el sueño que tenia.

···········

--¡kikumaru bet!- grito el pelirrojo golpeando la pelota, devolviendo el saque a la pared que la habia dirigido.

-- muy bien Eiji, mejoraste bastante en tus movimientos del saque…-afirmo Inui escribiendo cada dato divisado en su panilla.

-- ¡basta!... ya no puedo mas…-pronuncio dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo y tirando su raqueta. Suspiro exhausto, ya casi sin fuerzas, luego de una hora y media seguida de entrenamientos.

--tranquilo Eiji-kun…-el tensai se acerco frotándole levemente la espalda- luego seguirás…-

--ah… veo que mejoraste en tus movimientos, pero no en tu flojees u.u…-pronuncio sarcástico el data-man acomodando sus lentes y anotando cada palabra dicha en el cuaderno

-- no ayudas Inui ¬.¬- bufo el tensai

--lose u.u… pero… hay muchas mas probabilidades que me divierta de esta manera a que me divierta viéndolos acabar sus fuerzas con solo un poco de entrenamiento – pronuncio con sarcasmo soltando una pequeña risa divertida y burlona.

A penas pisaron el campamento cada jugador se destino a comenzar a entrenar, sin perder ni un segundo. Cada titular de Seigaku practicaba de una manera diferente; Momoshiro, Kaidoh, y Kawamura, estiraban sus músculos con diferentes circuitos de elongación. Fuji y Oishi mantenían un pequeño juego entre ellos, Kikumaru trabajaba en un saque con la ayuda de Inui que divisaba y anotaba cada dato, medida o mejora que encontraba en cada uno de los jóvenes. Y por su lado Ryoma mantenía un pequeño partido contra una pared, cuyo juego habia comenzado desde hace 1 hora, apenas piso la cancha.

Sin embargo el capitán del equipo no estaba presente en la cancha, ya que se habia dirigido junto a Sumire, a un gabinete a hablar con los dueños del campamento para registrar a Seigaku.

--cof…cof…-acomodo su voz el boucho, al adentrarse al campo de juego- chicos… acérquense, tenemos que informarles algo… -

--chicos, el entrenamiento seguirá luego e iremos a una cancha mas apartada…-pronuncio la mujer- ahora necesito ubicarlos en sus habitaciones…-miro la placa que tenia en la mano- solo disponemos de 3 cabañas, las otras son ocupadas por los demás equipos…- anuncio- por lo tanto… los acomode en parejas de a 3 por cada cabaña. Quedaría entonces; -comenzó a hablar – Momoshiro; Kawamura y Kaidoh en la cabaña #7…- anuncio dándole la llave a Takashi.

El trío nombrado se miro entre si, sin alzar ni una clase de gesto en sus rostros.

--luego…-siguió hablando la mujer- … Inui, Eiji y Oishi en la cabaña #8…- afirmo haciendo entrega de la llave al data-man.

--nyaa con ustedes dos n0n…- chillo feliz el neko, poniéndose en el medio de los dos pelinegros electos, y abrazándolos, a lo que Oishi sonrio amablemente y por su lado el de anteojos lo miro solo de reojo.

--y por ultimo, Fuji, Tezuka y Ryoma en la cabaña #9- afirmo entregando el llavero al capitán…

Syusuke miro a sus dos compañeros, viendo que ambos mantenían un gesto serio y neutro en sus rostros. Aun así eso no fue sorpresa, conocía perfectamente el carácter de uno y otro.

--genial…-bufo por lo bajo el peliverde

--nada es fácil en esta vida o'chibi, acepta las cosas como son n.n…- se burlo el castaño ojiazul mientras acomodaba su raqueta

--mada mada dané ¬.¬- volvió a bufar el pequeño del plantel antes de tomar su bolso poniéndoselo en la espalda y caminando hacia un salón

-- ¿a donde vas? o.o – se intereso por saber Momoshiro.

--adentro…-respondio cortante-

El boucho hizo lo mismo dando unos pasos hacia el camino cuando se detuvo hablando directo hacia el equipo.

--en 10 minutos se alistan para almorzar, el entrenamiento seguirá luego…-sentencio con voz terminante.

Todos los jóvenes caminaron tras de el, en silencio ya que conociendo la manera de ser del castaño, no soportaría que ninguno realce ninguna clase de lío.

···········

Diviso cada movimiento de los jóvenes jugadores que desataban un partido entre ellos mismos, como lo habia dispuesto el boucho a modo de seguir preparándolos y fijar cualquier falla que llegasen a tener.

Corrió el puño de tu camisa percibiendo que ya era hora de terminar el juego. Levanto el silbato que colgaba de su cuello, haciéndolo sonar, intuyendo así que todos se detuvieran.

-- punto y juego para la Golden Pair…-anuncio el data-man que llevaba el marcador, avisando la victoria de la pareja contra el dúo que habia formado Tezuka; Momoshiro y Kaidoh.

--¡si! lo hicimos Eiji…-sonrio el joven

--hai n0n…- asintio feliz el pelirrojo

--genial…¬.¬-bufo Takeshi - perdimos…

--esto es tu culpa…- acuso el joven de pañuelo verde…

--¿que?... ¡esto es tu culpa maldita serpiente! – sentencio molesto

--al menos yo no tengo tu consistencia pésima…-agredió Kaoru

--¿pésima?!!! Claro que no… ¡cállate!-

--¡cállate tu!!!-

--¡Cállense los dos!!!- ordeno una voz terminante. Los dos jovenes voltearon encontrando a sus espaldas al capitan del equipo.

--pero…-se deponían a hablar cuando la voz nuevamente los interrumpió-

--20 vueltas a las cancha…-ordeno serio el de lentes

--pero…-nuevamente intentaron pronunciar palabra cuando el joven ojimiel los contuvo.

--20 mas u.u…-agrego sin dejarles otra opción que cumplir con la tarea indicada con un simple "hai" entre un resoplo.

Nadie mas pronuncio ni siquiera una palabra, no querían que el boucho vuelva a reaccionar de esa manera, lo que provoco algo de asombro en los tenistas, ya que aun sabiendo sobre el carácter poco paciente que poseía el capitan, jamás habia se rebelado de ese estilo tan cortante y escasamente comprensible. Entendían que todos sufrían de nervios al verse ya apunto de comenzar con el campeonato mas grande que tenían, pero aun no lograban entender si la reacción del joven era causado por eso.

--la practica acabo por hoy, -anuncio luego que el dúo culpado termino con lo ordenado.- vayan a las duchas…-ordeno antes de alejarse del lugar.

En silencio todos los tenistas de Seigaku comenzaron a despojar el campo de juego dirigiéndose a los vestuarios. Fuji se detuvo mirando hacia el costado, divisando como el capitan del equipo se alejaba. Pinto una leve sonrisa en sus labios, dejando suavizar su mirada. Esquivo su rostro por un segundo, hasta levantarlo nuevamente y sonreír de forma extraña y divertida.

--kunimitsu…-sonrio antes de alejarse del lugar.

La cancha poco a poco quedaba completamente vacía, solo quedaban los encargados de su limpieza.

Kikumaru se adelanto tomando el brazo de su amigo obligándolo a que se detuviera.

--Oishi… ¿me ayudas con un saque que… no me sale correctamente?- rogó el neko afinando su mueca.

--por supuesto- sonrio el joven- pero… ¿ahora?- interrogo-

--hai…-

-- esta oscureciendo pronto, así que debemos apresurarnos…-recomendó mirando a través de la red, divisando la línea del horizonte iluminada por la puesta de sol de un color rojizo anaranjado. Por unos segundos sus vistas se mantuvieron intactas en el paisaje, mas, al tiempo que el pelinegro miro hacia un costado, para su sorpresa se topo con que el neko tambien lo miraba fijamente.

Ninguno de los dos pudo apartar sus ojos de encima, tampoco pronunciar palabra alguna.

--eh…mmm… ¿comenzamos? u//u- el taheño se animo a hablar aunque esto implicara esquivar su rostro dejando sonrojar sus mejillas.

--si… - reacciono su amigo, tomando su raqueta y entregándosela junto a la pelota.

--Kikumaru-bet!!!- grito el chico golpeando la pelota con todas sus fuerzas.

-- separa tus brazos y no flexiones tanto tus rodillas Eiji…-recomendó verificando cada movimiento del joven.

-- etto… ¿así?- imito la pose del pelinegro-

--hai…- asintio- saca una vez más…

-- Kikumaru-bet!!! – volvió a exclamar esta vez tomando cada consejo de Oishi logrando que el saque saliera cada vez mejor.

--perfecto, lo hiciste…- felicito sonriéndole.

--¡hai!... arigato Oishi n.n – agradeció dibujando una sonrisa en su boca.

-- no hay de que…- asintio suave

El pelirrojo se acerco a el sonriéndole. Estiro su mano, implicando un saludo a lo que el morocho asintio tomándola. Poco a poco la sonrisa del taheño se fue borrando, evocando una mirada penetrante y sagaz, con lo que logro que sus mejillas y las del joven al frente, se sonrojaran notoriamente, y sus manos aun seguían entrelazadas.

--eh… o//o… Oishi…-cof- debe--- deberíamos… ir a… al vestí—vestidor…- balbuceo entrecortando sus palabras por su propio nerviosismo con el que ya casi no tenia control de cómo salía su voz, ni siquiera recordaba ya el significado de las palabras que decía… (ñ.nU)

--si…u///u… - asintio sintiendo su rostro mas que sonrojado. – Vamos…-se disponía a caminar cuando su brazo fue tomado bruscamente.

--Oishi…em…u/u…-balbuceo el taheño – arigato…- agradeció nuevamente.

--de nada n//n…- le sonrio con dulzura.

Ambos accedieron a salir de la cancha directamente hacia las duchas, caminando en un silencio mutuo.

Una extraña mirada se reflejo sobre los dos jovenes, cuando un brillo cursó todo el vidrio de sus lentes, al tiempo que los siguió con paso lento…

Levanto su mano posándola sobre el cuaderno para anotar cada movimiento, como era ya su costumbre.

Sonrio de manera extraña al volver a mirarlos logrando articular en su mente una de sus conclusiones.

···········

El comedor estaba ocupado en todas las mesas, en cada una cenaba un equipo o academia diferente, que al parecer, gracias a las rivalidades no se hablaban sino eran integrantes de su mismo equipo.

Por su lado, los integrantes de Seigaku, disfrutaban de la cena en una de las mesas, ya algo fatigados por el sueño, luego del viaje y el entrenamiento que no paro en todo el día.

Tezuka miraba a su alrededor observando detenidamente a cada joven de los equipos oponentes, intentando disimular su mueca de preocupación, opacándola por un gesto serio, algo ya muy propio en el capitan del equipo. Otra ve sentía algo de preocupación o miedo; una sensación extraña. Ya habia observado detenidamente cada entrenamiento de los jovenes oponentes, en los que observo que todos tenían altas categorías y buena experiencia en el tenis y a pesar de no desconfiar de los titulares de Seigaku, sentía cierto pánico al solo imaginar lo que podría suceder con las tablas y los marcadores alo largo de todo el campeonato.

--¿sucede algo tezuka? – Oishi lo saco de sus pensamientos, al tiempo que coloco levemente su mano sobre el hombro del castaño.

--¿ah?- reacciono- ¿si Oishi? – mascullo en tono bajo

--¿pasa algo?—volvió a preguntar, esta vez llamando la atención de los demás jovenes de la mesa.

--iie… nada…- contesto en tono cortante, comiendo una pequeña ración de comida, al tiempo que el silencio volvió a la normalidad, ajeno a las miradas y la atención de cada joven, que se concentraron en posar sus ojos en el capitan, aunque este intentara subestimar esa acción , al darse cuenta.

-- al parecer, el capitan esta muy tenso…- una voz pronuncio tal frase con un tono bastante extraño, resonando en el silencio que todos, que al mirar notaron que Fuji era el que habia roto el silencio, al tiempo que poso sus codos sobre la mesa y entrelazando sus manos apoyo su mentón sobre ellas, sin dejar de ejecutar su atención sobre el boucho. -… o me equivoco capitan?

Tezuka mantuvo su mirada puesta directamente sobre los orbes azules del joven sentado en frente suyo. No utilizo ningún gesto en especial, solo su silencio, seriedad y mirada fija exacta hacia el tensai.

Ante el silencio, Fuji levanto levemente su rostro, insistiendo solo con su mirada, esperando a que el boucho le contestara, mas de su parte, solo obtuvo el no escuchar las palabras esperadas, al hundirse en cierto silencio incomodo.

Kunimitsu cerró sus ojos y bajo su mirada, un segundo después se levanto y acerco a donde la entrenadora estaba, Fuji lo siguió con la mirada y una sonrisa pintada en su boca.

-chicos… -saludo la mujer con una leve seña- les voy a entregar las llaves de sus cabañas...- anuncio sacando tres llaveros de su bolsillo- La #7, Momoshiro, Kawamura y Kaidoh…-le entrego el objeto a Takashi- la #8 Eiji, Oishi e Inui- se acerco al dar entrega a uno de ellos – y por ultimo la #9, Tezuka, Fuji y Ryoma. – Culmino al dejar el llavero en manos de el capitan – duerman bien, que mañana los quiero a primera hora despiertos y alistados para entrenar. Buenas noches – saludo antes de retirarse.

-- buenas noches…-saludos el equipo

--bien, todos a sus cabañas, a descansar, ya escucharon a Sumire-sensei…-ordeno Tezuka.

--hai…-rezongaron algunos, a excepción de uno de ellos, que al silencio de los demás se decidió por hablar.

--¿si o si hay que 'dormirse'… capitan? – intervino Syusuke mirandolo fijamente aunque esta atención implicara una sonrisa extraña.

Kunimitsu lo miro solo de reojo antes de ignorar tales palabras y seguir caminando hacia la salida. No sabia ni entendía exactamente por que el tensai de Seigaku jugaba con sus palabras de esa manera, pero lo único que notaba es que la atención de aquel chico era intacta sobre el desde hace un tiempo, aunque el la habia subestimando hasta el momento.

Mas allá de eso, necesitaba un descanso de todo lo que habia ocurrido en el día. Le era mucho estrés, por lo que le parecía conveniente dormirse la mayoría de horas posible antes de que amaneciera.

···········

--aooohh…- Bostezo el taheño, estirando sus brazos y desperezándose.

--¿sueño? n.n – pregunto Oishi.

--Hai…-afirmo con su cabeza- estoy cansado…-respondio antes de cruzar hacia la alcoba, luego de tirar su bolso en suelo.

Sus dos compañeros lo siguieron, al tiempo que en la puerta el neko se detuvo, obstruyendo el paso y mirando fijamente hacia el lugar.

--¿como haremos?-

--¿Qué cosa?-pregunto el de anteojos.

--solo hay dos camas aquí, y es adonde esta la televisión… ¿Quién dormirá en la otra?- pregunto inquieto…

--nose… pero quiero ver algo de televisión antes de dormirme, luego alguno se pasara a la otra…-respondio el data-man dejándose caer en una de las camas.

Syuichirou lo siguió y se recostó en la otra, tomo el control y prendió el aparato.

--no importa, luego vemos quien dormirá en la otra Eiji-kun…-respondio el vice-capitan

--esta bien u.u- pronuncio el neko, luego de encogerse hombros con levedad.

El taheño miro las dos camas, que ya estaban ocupadas, seguramente le tocaría dormir en la otra alcoba, por lo que solo se limito a sentarse en el piso apoyando su tórax en la cama, para mirar la televisión desde allí.

Inui lo miro de reojo, con poca importancia, pero Oishi se inquieto ante su acción.

--ehh… Eiji-kun, si quieres puedes estar aquí hasta la hora de dormir, no me molesta…-ofreció cordialmente haciéndose hacia un costado, dejando un espacio para su amigo.

El taheño asintio acercándose a la cama, sonriéndole tranquilamente.

--Arigato… -sonrio leve acomodándose en la parte superior, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo.

El pelirrojo le sonrio a su amigo de una manera muy dulce, dejando sonrojar sus mejillas un poco, y viendo como el pelinegro le devolvía el gesto.

Inui no ignoró aquella esa acción, por lo contrario, la observo detenidamente. Apoyado en el respaldo de la cama, poso sus manos tras su cuello y siguió contemplando la imagen con una extraña sonrisa, que la Golden Pair, desafortunadamente, no noto.

···········

Cruzaron la puerta hacia la habitación, charlando entre ellos dos, se habían demorado un poco en la cafetería, cumpliendo con un favor que les habia pedido la entrenadora.

Al llegar a cruzar el umbral de la puerta quedaron mirando directo hacia una de las camas, adonde yacía el buchou recostado, mirando televisión.

--parece que el capitan ya se nos adelanto…- sonrio sarcástico el joven tensai, mirando de reojo al castaño de lentes. El capitan de Seigaku intento ignorarlo, concentrándose en la pantalla.

Ambos tenistas accedieron a entrar a la alcoba, dejando sus bolsos en la entrada.

El pequeño miro desconcertado recorriendo con su mirada toda la habitación.

--¿como haremos esto?-

--¿que cosa?- lo miro Fuji

--solo hay dos camas aquí, y… esta la televisión…-

--pues…-el tensai analizo el espacio- podemos quedarnos aquí los tres, hasta la hora de dormir, luego uno se pasara a la otra alcoba… - ofreció.

--mmm… está bien…- asintió el o'chibi luego de encogerse de hombros.

El oji-azul se tiro en la cama mirando el programa televisivo que atendía el capitan, pero mas que nada concentrándose en mirar el perfil del joven en la cama de al lado, no podía reprimir su mirada puesta panorámicamente sobre toda su silueta, aquella posición simplemente le era bastante llamativa.

El capitán no pudo subestimar el impulso de mirar hacia el tensai, que para su sorpresa lo miraba fijamente. Esquivo su vista volviendo a fijarse al frente, sin evitar sentir cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas.

--o'chibi… puedes estar en esta cama…- se corrió un poco sonriendo con amabilidad- si es que el capitan no quiere darte un lugar en la suya…-lo miro interrogando.

--emm… Echizen puedes estar a donde tu prefieras u.u…-sentencio algo ignorante al tema.

--arigato…-agradeció el peliverde, sacándose su gorra y dejándola en la mesa de noche. Se sentó junto al tensai, mirando la televisión.

Syusuke poso sus ojos sobre el joven de la cama de al lado, disimulando en ciertos momento en el que el boucho notaba sus acciones.

-"¿que le sucede?"- pensó en silencio un momento, esquivándole su rostro.

Una sonrisa se dejo apreciar en las facciones más jóvenes, al igual que en sus ojos una mirada muy dulce se dirigía solo hacia el castaño de lentes.

···········

Un bostezo salio de su boca, logrando aprisionarlo más en el sueño. Ya las imágenes de la tele se duplicaban un poco ante sus ojos. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y llevado por el cansancio. Sus ojos comenzaron a pesarse sobre si mismos, antes de que su cuerpo, completamente rendido, comenzara a caerse. Inconscientemente quedo recostado sobre el regazo de Syuchirou, que lo observo en desconcierto.

--E--- Eiji… - pronuncio, moviéndolo un poco, para acomodarlo de forma más cómoda sobre el colchón -

--nnn--nnn…-el taheño comenzó a molestarse un poco, antes de rodear con sus manos la cintura del pelinegro.-

--o//o… -Oishi esquivo un poco su rostro, al percatarse sobre aquella extraña, pero dulce sensación al sentir al neko abrazarse a el. (N/: Eiji dormido no solo es dulce, si no tambien tierno n.n)

Termino por dejarlo dormir sobre sus piernas, al tiempo que enredo sus dedos sobre los cabellos rojizos, sonriendo con dulzura, incitando a que en el rostro gatuno se formaran un gesto de igual forma.

La mirada penetrante y analítica, observo detenidamente la imagen que tenia en la cama de al lado. No le sorprendía mucho, ya que en varias ocasiones podía confirma muchas de sus teorías acerca de lo que sucedía con la Golden Pair.

--¿aun no se lo dices, verdad?- sonó de aquella voz tan afirmante.

--¿eh?...-

--decírselo… -

--¿que cosa?...- pregunto nuevamente desconcertado-

--lo que sientes por el…-habló con firmeza.

--o.o… eh… o//o Inui… ¿que es lo que dices?... no sé de que estas hablando…- no solo sus mejillas, si no todo su rostro se volvió completamente rojizo.

--mira… sabes que no puedo equivocarme… el darme cuenta de las cosas es algo… propio en mi... –pauso sus palabras mirándolo con firmeza- Y varias veces noté que ya no solo tomas a Eiji como tu compañero en dobles… si no como algo mas…-

--Inui… yo… -

--no intentes ocultarlo… ya lose todo… solo… dime la verdad, quiero escucharlo de ti… ¿estas enamorado de Kikumaru?...-

Syuchirou bajo su rostro, encontrándose con el dueño de sus pensamientos, dormido sobre su regazo… acarició una vez más su rostro con el dorso de su mano, cuando volvió la vista hacia el de lentes.

--en realidad… - sin quererlo bajo su mano hacia los labios del taheño, cuando levemente, hizo sentir una molestia en el neko de Seigaku, por lo que poco a poco, salía de su sueños…

--¿en realidad que Oishi?- insistió- ¿estas enamorado de Kikumaru…?...-

La voz, pero mas que nada la frase entera resonó en los oídos del pelirrojo, lo que sirvió para que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe.

--en realidad…-repitió- … si… -

--¿Q---ué…?-un susurro salió de los labios del neko, aunque esto fuera ignorado por los dos tenistas.

--estoy enamorado de el… hace un tiempo… pero... no se lo digo… por temor…-

--O... Oishi… - el pelirrojo se separó de el, sentándose en la cama, para poder verlo mejor- ¿Qué… que es lo que dices? o//o...-

Syuchirou abrio sus ojos grande, cuando Inui se levanto de su cama.

--acláraselo…-

--¿a donde vas?...- La voz de ambos resonó en un coro.

--ustedes dos tienen algo de que hablar, estoy de mas aquí…-

-- no pero… yo… - balbuceó el joven pelinegro, siguiéndolo hacia la puerta.

--de todos modos, los tres no podremos dormir en una habitación, me voy a dormir allá… n.n- sonrió con levedad, cruzando el umbral de la puerta, y azotándola fuertemente.

Oishi afligió su mirada, soltando un largo suspiro.

Volvió sus ojos hacia el neko, apoyando su torso en la puerta.

--¿quieres hablar?...- pregunto en un murmuro.

--… hai…- asintió el neko con su cabeza, aunque no sus ojos se perdieran hacia algún punto del suelo- Oishi… ¿que es lo que sucede?-

--yo… yo… - su voz se quebrajaba incontrolablemente, y sus mejillas se teñían de un tinte rojo intenso.-

El neko se levanto caminando hacia el, cuando se agacho a su frente, quedando a su altura.

--¿es cierto… lo… lo que dijo Inui…?... –

--…h-- hai…- levanto su rostro juntando las miradas-… es cierto… que estoy… que estoy enamorado de ti…- completo la frase, bajando su mirada nuevamente.

Un silencio tomó lugar en ambos, volviéndose incomodo cada vez.

El neko formo una sonrisa suave antes de acercarse y abrazar a su compañero de dobles, recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho ajeno.

--…o//o… E--- Eiji…-

--me alegra mucho escuchar eso… es… muy dulce de tu parte…-levanto su rostro mostrándole una sonrisa sumamente dulce.

--¿lo… lo dices en serio?-

--por supuesto… además… yo lo siento de igual… siento que me gustas mucho… y… que te quiero no solo como un amigo… sino… como algo mas que eso…-sus mejillas tornaron rosadas, cuando el taheño esquivo su mirada avergonzado, aunque su sonrisita no se borrara-

Nuevamente el silencio entre ambos, volvió a sus movimientos inactos, y sus miradas se mantenían fijamente una sobre la otra.

--Aí… Shiteru…- murmuro la dulce e inocente voz del pelirrojo, suavizando sus orbes azuladas- realmente lo siento así… y… no quiero que eso cambie…- se aferro al cuerpo del pelinegro nuevamente, hundiendo su rostro entre sus ropas.

--…- Oishi sonrió con suavidad, antes de levantar levemente con sus dedos el rostro del neko- yo tambien te amo… y tampoco me gustaría que eso cambie… por que es muy fuerte…-

Eiji se acerco a el, besando su mejilla con suavidad, antes de alejarse un poco y volver a mirarlo, cuando, por instinto de uno y otro sus rostros volvieron a juntarse, terminando con la distancia en sus labios, para que, al culminar se dejaran atrapar suavemente en un abrazo cálido.

···········

-- aooohh –el tensai estiró sus brazos desperezándose- esto me está aburriendo- rezongó, a lo que sus dos compañeros miraron de reojo- juguemos a algo…- ofreció con ansiedad- que dices… ¿Tezuka?- miró a su capitán con sus ojos llenos de deseo, y su mirada lujuriosa buscaba hablar por si sola, haciendo a aquella mueca seductora y provocativa mas interesante.

-- o.o ehh… yo… o///o…-

La mirada azul no dejaba de afilarse constantemente, cuando el o'chibi miró en desconcierto a su buchou, nunca lo había visto tan aprisionado.

--sigues sin responderme capitán…-el tensai se cruzó de brazos- ¿quieres jugar o no?-

--¿a que jugaremos?...- intervino el pequeño.

--no tenia planes para ti, pero…cof…-mencionó lo mas rápido posible, aunque esto llegó a ser escuchado por el de lentes- …digo… -corrigió sus palabras- ¿"saben jugar a verdad o consecuencia"?-

--si…-asintieron en coro…-

--perfecto… es mi juego favorito… mas bien uno de ellos…- sonrió de manera extraña- ¿quieren jugar?-preguntó hacia ambos- la tele está aburrida- se levantó, y, tras tomar el control, apagó el aparato, para luego volver a su lugar.

--por mi esta bien…- resonó el o'chibi-

--bien… y… ¿tu?- miró hacia la cama de al lado.

--… em… esta bien…- asintió finalmente.

Fuji sonrió con victoria, mirando hacia su buchou, aún asi esta acción no fue ignorada por el joven mayor. Su mente intentaba pensar en algo mas, o alejar ciertos pensamientos que tenía, pero simplemente no podía aquellos penetrantes ojos se apiadaban mas de su mirada.

Ya no sabia como sabia echarse hacia atrás, ya había aceptado el juego, aunque ahora estaba arrepintiéndose, ya que a juzgar por la mirada del tensai, se podía esperar cualquier cosa en el juego.

--bien… comienzo yo…-se ofreció- o'chibi… ¿prefieres verdad o consecuencia?-

--etto… verdad…-

--kuzo…-mencionó molesto en un murmuro- bien… haber…/comenzaré con algo fácil, de todos modos, Ryoma no es blanco que busco/…-pensó en silencio- o'chibi… tu única… "pasión"… ¿es el tenis?...-

--o.o… em… u//u…-

--contéstame o'chibi…- reprimió.

--… u////u… claro que si…- bufó con levedad…-

--claro, eres muy pequeño…-acarició la cabellera del tenista- bien o'chibi… es tu turno…-

--em… Buchou…-

--verdad…- contestó antes de tiempo-

--bien… ehh…- pensó sin saber que pregunta utilizar- ¿Qué cosas aparte del tenis te gusta?

--oh, vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor…-reprochó el tensai…-

--no sé que puedo preguntar…-

--¿quieres que yo pregunte?- se ofreció dejando pintar en su boca una sonrisa bastante extraña

El príncipe solo asintió cediendo su turno. El castaño giró su rostro, mirando hacia el capitán. Aquel extraño gesto en sus facciones no se había borrado para nada…

--buchou… -pronunció- aver… ya que hablamos de sus gustos… te gusta… ¿"jugar"?...-

--j-- j-- ¿jugar? o.o...-

--si, jugar n.n…-

--n--- no… no entiendo Syusuke…- contestó en un balbuceo.

--já…-sonrió- ¿no entiendes eh?...- se levantó de su lugar- … ¿te enseño?...- ofreció dejando que su mirada ejecutara mas que lujuria hacia sus ojos, y su voz se tornara provocativa. Se adelanto unos pasos hacia la cama del al lado, incitando a que el capitán se pusiera algo inquieto.

Mantuvo su mueca de seductor, mientras Tezuka no podía reprimir cierto tiente rojizo que aparecía en su rostro. Su cuerpo se tensó por la sorpresa de aquella "delicadeza" con la que habló el tensai. Por su lado Ryoma soltó una pequeña risotada divertida.

-- eh… el juego es de una pregunta… decídete… ¿Cuál es la pregunta Syusuke?...- sentenció el capitán intentando alejar la pregunta no deseada.

--esta bien ¬.¬…-bufó suave- ¿te gusta jugar?...- volvió a su semblante de seductor.

--… s-- si…- murmuró por lo bajo, bajando un poco su rostro.

El tensai no disimuló la sonrisa satisfactoria al obtener la respuesta del capitán. Tezuka intentaba alejar ciertos pensamientos de su mente, aún así le era difícil dejar de pensar en las insinuaciones de Syusuke.

El juego continuó poco a poco el capitán tambien se entregaba y las preguntas, asi como las prendas pasaban a ser mas raras de lo común.

--Syusuke…-llamó Tezuka.

--etto… Verdad…-

--¿Qué desearías cumplir como una… como una…- repitió sin saber como explicarlo-

-- ¿fantasía?...- completó la frase el joven tensai.

--… si… fantasía…- asintió-

--"Fantasía" ¿eh?... pues…- Su mirada no se pudo percatar de los ojos de Kunimitsu- hace mucho tiempo que deseo… - esta vez miró profundamente a su capitán- estar con una persona… a la que amo…-

Un silencio se hizo entre las dos miradas puestas penetrantemente una sobre la otra. Syusuke dejó que sus ojos hablaran por sí solos, acariciando tenuemente los ojos miel. Su sonrisa no se borró en ningún momento, pero esta vez era más que dulce y tranquila. Kunimitsu por su lado, sentía imposible despojar sus ojos de los suyos, aunque su gesto seguía siendo el habitual.

--bien… ¿es mi turno?- preguntó el tensai.

--hai… pero… ya tengo algo de sueño…- bostezó el pequeño tenista- ¿podemos pararlo aquí?...-

--nos quedan diez minutos para las doce, hagamos una ronda más, y luego nos dormimos…-

--está bien…-asintió el peliverde- etto… ¿como haremos con las camas?-

--bueno… ya veremos…-

--está bien… voy al baño, ahora vuelvo…-anunció saliendo de la alcoba.

--claro O'chibi n.n.- sonrió al percibir que en el cuarto solo quedaban el, y Tezuka.

Por un segundo Kunimitsu esquivó su rostro, al ver que Syusuke lo observaba en silencio.

--¿como podemos hacer con las camas, Capitán?- preguntó sonriente.

--mmm…- observó el lugar- no losé…-

--puedo dormir yo allá, y tú y Ryoma dormirían aquí ¬.¬, o Tú puedes irte a dormir allá, yo quedaría aquí con el o'chibi toda la noche n.n…- sonrió cuando el buchou lo miró algo desconcertado- ¿que? O.o, no estaras pensando que o.o… jajajaja ñ.nU, no te preocupes, el es un niño n.n… no podría hacerle nada a el…-sonrió divertido- … al menos no a el…- su voz se tornó provocativa, al igual que su mirada que recorrió lujuriosamente el cuerpo de Kunimitsu-…- pausó sus palabras mirándolo fijamente- o… Ryoma puede irse a dormir allá, y… tu y yo dormiríamos aquí… solos…-suavizó su voz, aunque el tono no dejaba de ser seductor.- ¿cual de la opciones te gusta más? n.n-

--…- Kunimitsu esquivó su rostro, sin saber a cual responder. Simplemente sentía que debía elegir correctamente- pues…- no pudo terminar su respuesta, ya que la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar nuevamente al peliverde.

--¡Ryoma-kun! n.n, ya volviste…- sonrió el tensai- etto… ¿seguirás jugando?-

--Iie…Tengo mucho sueño…-se refregó los ojos, por el cansancio-

--está bien pequeño… último turno… ¿verdad o consecuencia?...-

--mmm… consecuencia…-

--/"perfecto"/ - sonrió con satisfacción- tu consecuencia es que… te vayas a dormir a la otra habitación n.n…-

--o.o…- Kunimitsu abrió sus ojos con grandeza-

--tenías sueño ¿no?- sonrió- tu prenda es que te vayas a dormir, pero en la otra habitación-

--… esta bien u.u…- asintio el o'chibi con tranquilidad- buenas noches… nos vemos mañana…- saludó antes de caminar hacia el pasillo.

--buenas noches o'chibi…- saludó antes de seguirlo y de cerrar la puerta.

Se giró mirando al joven con el que había quedado solo en la alcoba. Se dejó apoyar en la puerta, sin apartar su mirada que se posaba incansablemente sobre los ojos mieles.

--¿porque le pusiste esa prenda? – la voz del buchou sonó bastante suave.

--¿a caso te molestó?- Kunimitsu no contestó- tu no me dijiste cual opción te gustaba más… por lo que… tomé mi decisión- explicó con serenidad.

Tezuka soltó un largo suspiro, antes de girar su rostro y relajar su cuerpo completamente sobre el colchón. Syusuke sonrió acercándose con paso lento hacia el, aunque este no lo notara ya que sus ojos se habían cerrado por un segundo.

--podrías haberme dicho… "buenas noches"…-resonó en un suave susurro en los oídos de Kunimitsu, por lo que abrió sus ojos fuertemente, encontrando a Syusuke pesado sobre la cama, y mirándolo a muy poca distancia de sus rostros.

--Syu--- Syusuke…- balbuceó-

--o al menos…- susurró- saludarme de esta manera…- pronunció antes de acercarse más y terminar con la distancia entre sus labios, hundiéndose en un beso profundo.

Cada vez aquel lazo tan deseado por Syusuke comenzaba a tomar juego en ambos. Fuji subió a la cama, quedando encima de Tezuka, que no pudo reprimir el impulso de profundizar el beso, una vez que el tensai entreabrió sus labios.

Syusuke no intervino en un suspiro que salió de sus labios, cuando una sensación comenzó a sentirse en su interior, al transparentar sus caricias entre las ropas de Kunimitsu, aunque aún no sentía su juego correspondido por este.

Dejó que sus manos delinearan con gran delicadeza la cintura del joven, una vez que levantó su remera, acariciando su vientre.

Syusuke levantó su rostro cortando el beso, y mirándolo con firmeza.

--ahora puedo decírtelo…-pronunció en un susurro algo ahogado, por toda la agitación que tenia…-…Te amo…-

Tezuka no contestó, lo que no detuvo a Syusuke que siguió abrazándolo apasionadamente. Volvió a besar sus labios, profundizando cada segundo. Cuando luego de deslizar sus manos sobre la cintura del joven, empezó a sentir como este comenzaba a corresponder a sus caricias, abrazándolo fuertemente.

Los labios del tensai abandonaron los de Kunimitsu, para marcar un suave camino por el cuello de este, mientras las manos del capitán, transparentaban su ropa.

Syusuke sentía como Tezuka le acariciaba la cintura levantándole la camisa de su pijama, sin poder reprimir un suspiro de placer al sentir las manos del capitan recorrer todo su cuerpo. El buchou no lo pensó demasiado antes de recostarlo debajo de el. Tomo ambas manos del joven, colocándolas tras su cuello para poder disgustar de su cuerpo con mayor facilidad. Ya era mas que obvio que Kunimitsu no se resistiría ni un segundo mas, y que por fin Syusuke podría sentirlo solo suyo…

El ambiente comenzó a calentarse fácilmente, al tiempo que con una mano le desabrocho la camisa, tirándola lejos, siendo muy bien respondido por el joven ojiazul que no tardó en quitar la suya también, deseando que aquel juego no terminase jamás.

Los suaves suspiros del tenista menor los incitaban cada vez más a seguir rozando su piel con la misma delicadeza, con la que lo hacía. Tezuka simplemente, sentía casi imposible resistir aquella tentación, ahora su mente estaba en blanco, solo podía vivir ese momento.

Syusuke abrió sus ojos, una vez que Tezuka se detuvo. Le acaricio la mejilla, antes de inclinarse y besarlo con mucha dulzura.

Le quitó las prendas que restaban en su cuerpo, cuando por un fuerte movimiento del tensai, terminó nuevamente debajo suyo…

Fuji dirigió su mano hacia su entrepierna, acariciando aquella parte mas intima de su cuerpo…

Fácilmente sus besos marcaron territorio por su vientre, hasta llegar a aquel lugar. El pantalón del buchou poco a poco quedó fuera de él, cuando Fuji se destino a acariciar su parte intima, a través de las telas del bóxer, el que paso a ser un desagrado, por lo que comenzó a bajárselo levemente.

Tezuka correspondió de la misma manera, cuando una vez ambos jóvenes estaban ya completamente desnudos, y entrelazados por un apasionado y desesperado abrazo.

La habitación se colmó de suspiros, cuando Tezuka desató la gran pendiente de besos, y para al disfrutarlo, aprovechó su posición…

Syusuke no podía forzarse a no soltar los excitados gemidos al sentir su cuerpo invadido por Kunimitsu, embistiéndolo suavemente, y aumentando la velocidad con cada suspiro del joven ojiazul…

La súplicas ahora eran cada vez menos apreciables, cortadas cada vez por los gemidos y excitados suspiros.

Al sentir todo el placer recorrer cada extremo de sus cuerpos, una vez que llegaron a su culminación, desataron su unión, aunque el deseo de seguir besándose y aclamándose uno al otro, parecía no culminar…

···········

El sol comenzó a penetrar por la ventana, dejando que sus ojos lo sintieran, una vez que los comenzó a abrir lentamente.

Refregó sus ojos por el cansancio, sin ganas de levantarse. Un bostezo se escapó de sus labios, cuando giró su rostro, esperando encontrarlo a su lado, más, esto no fue cumplido.

Miró con desconcierto la cama, en el lugar que quedaba vacío. Giró su rostro hacia la mesa de noche, notando que eran ya las 10 de la mañana, marcadas sobre las agujas del reloj, y hace tres horas que el entrenamiento había comenzado.

--kuzo…- Se exaltó al notar la hora, destapándose bruscamente, al momento que encontró su cuerpo totalmente desnudo…

Suavizó sus facciones con una suave sonrisa, al recordar todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior…

Recogió sus prendas de vestir que aún yacían regadas por el suelo, se vistió rápidamente, a ver si al menos llegaba para una hora de juego…

Al terminar de vestirse, se levantó de la cama, tomando su bolso, y corriendo hacia la puerta, cuando, antes de cruzarla, su mirada se juntó con los orbes mieles, justo de frente.

Sonrió con levedad, cuando el gesto que obtuvo por respuesta, no fue exactamente el mismo…

Kunimitsu esquivó su rostro, caminando hacia la habitación nuevamente.

Fuji giró mirándolo desconcertado, no entendía porque al menos no lo había saludado. El gesto en su rostro era bastante duro, y de mucha seriedad, no era muy extraño en él, pero lo que no le cerraba correctamente era el porque de ignorarlo…

--El entrenamiento terminó…- pronunció el capitán, dejando su ropa de entreno en su bolso nuevamente, antes de girarse y acercarse a el- seguirá luego del almuerzo, ahora tenemos dos horas libres… - mencionó antes de salir nuevamente del lugar.

El tensai, lo siguió con la mirada, aun sus ojos lo miraban con confusión, lo siguió con paso leve hacia la ventana, viéndolo acercarse hacia las canchas de tenis nuevamente.

--¿Qué… que le sucede?...- balbuceó…

···········

La mañana avanzó rápidamente hacia el mediodía, todos los jugadores de cada equipo se dirigieron al comedor. La Golden Pair, junto con Syusuke y Ryoma, ocupó una de las mesas, antes de que se llenara por los demás titulares de Seigaku, en excepción de alguien…

--perdón por la demora…- se excusó el buchou, sentándose en su lugar. Syusuke lo miró con recelo, antes de esquivar sus ojos.

El almuerzo siguió en silencio, al momento que culminó, todos regresaban al patio. Tezuka se fue uno de los últimos en levantarse, y al disponerse a regresar al patio, su brazo fue tomado bruscamente.

Se giró enfrentando sus ojos con la mirada azul nuevamente. Syusuke dejó que sus ojos hablaran por si solo, más, Tezuka, no contestó más que indiferencia.

--el entrenamiento continua ahora, mejor vuelve a la cancha…- sentenció antes de quitar su brazo fuertemente, aunque no pudo avanzar ya que la voz del tensai lo detuvo.

--¿Por qué estas asi?...-

--¿asi?... no se a que te refieres…-

--¿me evitas a propósito?...-

--no te evito…- sentenció-

--no mientas…- exclamó interrumpiendo.

--…- Tezuka no supo como contestar. Caminó unos pasos más cuando un nuevo murmuro del oji- azul lo detuvo.

--fue… ¿por lo de anoche?...-

--¿anoche?...-repitió- ¿crees que fue por eso…?...-preguntó con porte serio, mas que nada su pronunciación salió como una afirmación, y su tono fue demasiado fuerte-

Syusuke mantuvo el silencio, mirándolo directo a los ojos. Bajó su rostro, afligiendo su mueca. Kunimitsu resopló antes de girarse y retornar el camino hacia las canchas.

--o sea… o sea que solo fui un juguete para ti…- exclamó deteniéndolo nuevamente.

Tezuka volvió su mirada hacia el, notando que en sus ojos las lagrimas se habían juntado…

···········

Fin del capítulo 1

Misao Siao.

…**CONTINUARÁ…**

Hola a todos!!!!!!!! Esta es la primera historia que subo en pero me gusta hacerlo! Espero que la historia les haya gustado y que puedan seguirla. Me gustaría mucho que me dejaran sus opiniones, ya que tengo que saber que errores tuve n.n. Llevo un pequeño trecho en la escritura y todavía estoy aprendiendo, y espero hacerlo aquí, rodeado de todos ustedes los grandes escritores que considero a muchos…

Dejenme sus opiniones por favor!

Misao Siao


End file.
